Snowbot
by Exotos135
Summary: David and Skippy join forces for a project. Oneshot.


**Hey, remember that long overdue "snowbot" story I had planned for last year, but never finished until now? Well, neither did, until now!**

 **Not much else to say here besides, happy holidays! :)**

* * *

It was a snow day in Royal Woods, and almost everybody was outside either heading to get something hot to eat, playing in the snow, having a snow ball fight, or getting ready for the arduous labor that was getting rid of the freaking snow on their yards, through any means necessary.

However, not everything was happy for everybody, for a certain boy named David sat alone on the streets, both hands on his cheeks as he watched his classmate play and...

Well, remember when I mentioned "getting rid of the freaking snow on their yards" part?

"Get off my lawn!" Mr. Grouse yelled at the snow in his yard. Apparently he didn't notice he was talking to freaking snow. "Don't force to come down there and bring you to life my magical top hat!"

Yeah, that happened..

But back on topic, David turned back to watch his classmates, specially a certain Lisa Loud, engage in a little snowball fight. He would go participate himself, but Lisa had a reputation for being brutal when it came to snowball fights: If anybody approached her, they simply stood no chance in defeating her.

So what was the point of having fun if he could be taken out before he could enjoy anything?

However, one sight did catch his attention, a sight that renewed his hope for being part of the fun: It was a classmate of his, not sure who, holding a toy robot on his hand as he headed to play the snowball fight with his other friends.

All it took was combining "snow" and "robot" together for David to get the best idea he's had this year. So he bolted back to his house...'s garage, and started to prepare his idea.

 ** _A couple hours later..._**

The boy was still working on his invention, and one of his neighbors decided to go check what was going on. This neighbor was Skippy, a young mechanically gifted boy who was well known for being Lana Loud's crush... and absolutely nothing else. Poor kid.

Anyhow, the boy walked closer to the garage and knocked the door twice before shouting, "Hey, whoever's inside there, could you keep it quiet?! I can't focus on my project!"

Suddenly, the noises stopped and the garage door slowly opened, with Skippy looking down to see what the heck was inside that was causing so much noise. However, what he saw once the door fully opened, left him speechless.

It was David, sitting on what seemed like some sort of robotic machine made entirely out of snow. And, though it seemed to be very well made, Skippy could still see that it would likely fall apart any minute now.

"Um, hi, I'm your neighbor Skippy," the mechanic boy said as he walked forward to meet the nerdy boy. "Listen, we heard a lot of annoying noises from my house, and I went here to check what was going on. What's this supposed to be?"

"So, my idea was to try and create a robot made entirely out of snow, to win the snowball fight everybody's having nearby, since I never win one of those things," David explained, folding his arms. "So, what do you think?"

"Hmm, you're gonna need some sort of support in order to make sure the robot doesn't fall apart the instant you "activate" it," Skippy bluntly pointed out, before checking the robot itself. "And also, what sort of weaponry are you gonna add to it?"

"Weaponry?" the toddler nerd tilted his head, then realized what he meant. "Oh right, 'cause without weaponry, it's really just a robot-looking fortress, I get it now. Maybe we could add a chest for snowballs?"

"Wouldn't the chest be too heavy?"

"It's made of snow too."

"Wouldn't the snowballs merge with it, then?"

And as the duo continued to discuss how to fix the snow-robot-mecha, the garage door slowly closed itself, just in time for David and Skippy to agree to work together on it.

Hey, having a helping hand couldn't hurt, could it?

 ** _Several minutes later..._**

The garage door opened, and the shadowy figure of the boys on the mecha was shown as the boys exchanged a fist bump, and satisfied smiles. Although, Skippy's smile did seem to hint at some exhaustion as well.

And so, the boys piloted the robot towards the snowy battlefield, where Lisa and Lana's dominance remained untouched.

"Oh, hi guys," Lana casually greeted. "What's that you got there?"

"This is a giant robot made out of snow, which was David's idea," Skippy answered. "We built it in order to have a chance at winning the snowball fight."

"Okay, but isn't using a giant a robot a bit... overboard?" Lana asked as Lisa smiled and slowly slid into the snow. "I mean, look around you, is there anybody else here who has a robot made of snow? You guys hold an unfair advantage-"

Suddenly, a small mountain burst from the ground, with Lana falling inside it as it "shook" off the snow all over the place. With all the snow gone, it was revealed to be a small mecha robot made of snow, just like David's snowbot.

"Meet the Snowdrone 17000!" Lisa exclaimed. "I added the 17000 on the name to make it sound cooler."

"And because she went through 16999 other robots before making one that worked," Lana casually revealed.

Lisa covered her sister's mouth and added, "But primarily because it sounds cool!"

"Neat! I didn't really gave my robot a name, though," David remarked with a smile. "And I don't think "snowbot" would work too well, what would you suggest?"

"Seriously? You're talking with the enemy while the fight is still going on?" Skippy complained. "That's practically the one thing you must never do in a snowball fight!"

"Or any fight for that matter!" Lana exclaimed, getting everybody's attention. "Listen, you can talk about the robot's name as much as you want later, but right now, you should get this fight over with somehow, so we can go home already."

The glasses-wearing toddlers nodded in agreement, and clashed fists...with their snow robots falling apart afterwards.

"Even when we put several dozen upgrades to it, the snowbot still fell apart the instant their fists clashed?" Lisa whined disappointed. "Who knew this would happen?!"

"How didn't you see it coming?" Lana questioned. "They're robots made of snow, it was inevitable that they'd fall apart."

"Yeah, it would've been better if you did something else instead," Skippy added as he jumped out of the snow. "Now, since you're done with your little snow battle, I think it's time I go back home."

"And we all should do that too," Lana said as she did the same and ran back to the house. "Now come on, Lisa! Last one doesn't get some hot chocolate!"

And so the kids raced each other for hot chocolate.

What a productive tale that was!


End file.
